Berry Fields
Berry Fields are locations for where to plant and farm berry trees. Tending to these trees vary from generation to generation. In Generation III Throughout various parts of the Hoenn region, there exist patches of darker soil which can be used to plant your berries. When you first encounter these patches, some of them will have already yielded berries, while others are just empty patches. After you exit Petalburg Woods, heading towards Rustboro City, north of the exit is the Flower Shop where you obtain the Wailmer Pail, which is needed in the game if you wish to grow more berries. Leaving the berries alone, while still watering them, will cause your berry plant to flourish, yielding more and more berries, up to a maximum pre-determined by the berry type. Throughout your travels in the Hoenn region, you will encounter berries such as Oran, Pecha, and Cheri, which have already been pre-grown by the game. These are some of the quicker growing berries, and there are some that grow even faster, while some grow extremely slow. These times are pre-set by the system, and will not change from each playthrough. Viewing a berry's information will list how long it takes to grow the berry plant. However, it is of note that should your internal battery run dry, these berries will not grow past their initial appearance. If you attempt to plant a berry after picking them, your berries will not grow, and appear to be just a lump in the soil; essentially wasting what could be a very precious berry, such as a Lum Berry or a Liechi Berry, both of which are extremely rare berries in Generation III. If the battery in your game is dry, the pre-set berries will appear fully-grown, and will remain in that state should you have chosen not to pick them. If you are in the Kanto region, berries are seldom and hard to come by. There are no places to plant these berries, but they can be found in slight abundance in the Berry Forest, which is located on Three Island. In Generation IV Mulch For more information on Mulch, see here Berry Field Locations In Generation V The only place to farm berries in Generation V is in the Dream World. All these take is water and time, you can gain more fields based on what you do in the Dream World and you can water the fields of others. Berries can be used for Décor in the Dream World or they can be sold at Route 5 for various amounts. In Generation VI In Route 7 of Generation VI there is a farmer and his daughter who give you the use of their berry farms. There are various berry trees spread out across the Kalos Region, they drop one berry a day and you can collect them and then farm them from there. Berry farming is more like how it was back in Generation III, but with new additions like mulches and berry mutations. Also, weeds will sometimes spread on these fields, hindering berry growth and needing to be pulled. Occasionally, a bug pokémon will pop out and attack you. Mulch For more information on Mulch, see here Mutations *Growing a Pecha Berry tree next to an Oran Berry tree can result in a Qualot Berry growing on one of those. *Growing a Qualot Berry tree next to a Tanga Berry tree can result in a Ganlon Berry growing on one of those. *Growing an Aspear Berry tree next to a Leppa Berry tree can result in a Hondew Berry growing on one of those. *Growing a Hondew Berry tree next to a Yache Berry tree can result in a Liechi Berry growing on one of those. *Growing a Ganlon Berry tree next to a Liechi Berry tree can result in a Kee Berry growing on one of those. *Growing a Figy Berry tree next to an Aguav Berry tree tree can result in a Grepa Berry growing on one of those. *Growing a Grepa Berry tree next to a Roseli Berry tree can result in a Salac Berry growing on one of those. *Growing a Mago Berry three next to an Iapapa Berry tree can result in a Pomeg Berry growing on one of those. *Growing a Pomeg Berry tree next to a Kasib Berry tree can result in a Petaya Berry growing on one of those. *Growing an Salac Berry tree next to a Petaya Berry tree can result in a Maranga Berry growing on one of those. *Growing a Chesto Berry tree next to a Persim Berry tree can result in a Kelpsy Berry growing on one of those. *Growing a Kelpsy Berry tree next to a Wacan Berry tree can result in an Apicot Berry growing on one of those. *Growing a Lum Berry tree next to a Sitrus Berry tree can result in a Tamato Berry growing on one of those. Berry Tree Locations *'Oran Berry' Tree - Due east of Camphrier Town on Route 5. *'Aguav Berry' Tree - On the far left side of Route 6. *'Persim Berry Tree' - Just before the Connecting Cave on Route 7. *'Mago Berry Tree' - Before Cyllage City on Route 8. *'Iapapa Berry Tree' - Due east of Geosenge Town on Route 10. *'Sitrus Berry Tree' - Due west of Reflection Cave on Route 11. *'Aspear Berry Tree' - Due east of Shalour City on Route 12. *'Roseli Berry Tree' - Due south of Laverre City on Route 14. *'Leppa Berry Tree' - Due east of Laverre City on Route 15. *'Lum Berry Tree' - Due west of Dendemille Town on Route 16. *'Wacan Berry Tree' - Due north of Couriway Town on Route 18. *'Yache Berry Tree' - Due east of Snowbelle City on Route 19. *'Kasib Berry Tree' - Due west of Snowbelle City on Route 20. *'Figy Berry Tree' - Due west of Snowbelle City on Route 21. *'Tanga Berry Tree' - Due east of Santalune City on Route 22. Category:Game locations Category:Hoenn locations Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Unova locations Category:Kalos locations Category:Alola locations